Surrender
by TheLivingTombstone
Summary: The restaurant closes for good and one of the beloved mascots becomes the target of a dark obsession. An obsession that will go down a very dark winding road. Will there be any escape from the madness?
1. Chapter 1

**Surrender** (temp tiled to be changed later so its not confused with a another fic of the same name)

Notes: This is going to be a dark fic. AU, Cyborg anthros, mild torture, non con, M\M, disturbing themes, dark themes, Possible typos, errors. I am not perfect neither is my Beta

Takes place during the gap between FNAF 2-3.

No humanizations and none of them are possessed

 **Prologue**

The owner and general manager walked through the dark restaurant. The walls were covered in chipped, cracking paint and torn posters. The carpet was worn thin in places and stained from countless parties. The still air reeked of grease and cheap cheese with undertones of vomit.

Due to health code violations and failing attendance due to competition on top of increasing maintenance costs, Cowery had been forced to shut down the restaurant he had bought off its original owner a few years back. Not that he ever had any intention of sinking any money into the place. No, he had bought it with every intention of squeezing every penny possible out of it, then shut it down before opening a new restaurant in another part of town.

Johnny Posh – the general manager, and his favorite and most trusted toadie - walked around looking at the aged decor while jotting things down on the pad of paper on his clipboard. "Even if you sell everything of value along with the building and the mascots," he motioned to the curtained stage, "you will still be in the red."

"I don't plan to sell the animatronics." Cowery stood before the stage with his arms behind his back as if he was king of this domain, waiting to be entertained. What little the scrap yards would give him wouldn't even cover the cost of transporting them and the new restaurant would have new mascots. He had tried selling them but no restaurant was willing to give him more than half of what they were worth.

Johnny paused and looked up, one dark brow raised, curious as to what his boss intended to do with five outdated animations.

"A trustworthy employee of mine who has taken a liking to one of the animatronics, is going to destroy the worthless creatures in exchange for me transferring ownership to the one he wants to him. I cash out the insurance." Cowry continued to stare at the tacky star-spangled curtains. "It'll appear a vandal broke in."

Johnny didn't so much as bat an eyelid at the mention of the animatronics being destroyed for the insurance money. Instead he looked down at his clipboard and shuffled through a few papers before looking back up. "With the additional money from the insurance, it should put you just in the green."

Cowery's thin lips pressed into a smile. That's what he liked about the other man. He never questioned things. He glanced at his watch. The work crew who would be removing the tables and anything of value would be showing up at moment.

Almost as if reading the middle aged man's mind, "What about the mascots?" Given the animatronics aggressive nature around adults, no doubt they would put the work crew's safety in danger. They didn't

need a lawsuit stemming from an attack.

"I sedated them earlier while they were sleeping, it will be hours before they wake up. Even if they do, they will be so groggy and disoriented they won't be a threat to anyone." By the time the creatures did wake up however, it would be too late for them to defend themselves.

Johnny nodded, not bothering to question his boss's methods. The sound of the main doors opening pulled his attention away from the stage. Looking towards main area he spotted several people milling nervously about in the doorway, all dressed in navy blue jumpsuits. Tucking the clipboard under one arm and placing the pen in a breast pocket he motioned them over. "The animatronics are safely confined. You can start by moving the tables and chairs out then start clearing out the rest of the restaurant." The work men hesitated at first before filing in, some of them glancing towards the drawn curtain.

With all the efficiently of worker bees, the work men gathered up the tables and chairs, carrying them out the doors then depositing everything into a waiting truck.

Once they were done Johnny led the workers through the restaurant, directing them to remove anything of value. The large bulky kitchen appliances were carted out on dollies. Boxes upon boxes of unused party supplies were taken out to the waiting dumpsters and tossed in. Once the word got out, no doubt 'collectors' would swarm the dumpsters in search of souvenirs and things they could sell online. As much as Cowery hated giving anything away for free, the amount of money that it would cost to store everything until it got sold - _if_ it got sold - outweighed any potential profit.

It was late afternoon by the time everything, with the exception of the animatronics, had been removed and either placed into a truck to be auctioned off or thrown into a dumpster. Large sheets of plywood went up over the windows followed by bright orange condemned stickers.

The two men exited the building, got into their vehicles and drove away, leaving the animatronics to their fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three Wake up In chains**

AU, Cyborg anthros, mild torture, non con, M\M, disturbing themes, dark themes, Possible typos, errors. Currently no Beta

Takes place during the gap between FNAF 2-3.

No humanizations and none of them are possessed

Thick clammy darkness swamped his mind, smothering him in its endless clutches. He struggled against the inky darkness, clawing his way rapidly towards the waking world with a ferocity he usually only reserved for his friends and family. Finally, the tattered veils of sleep parted, releasing his mind from the grip of unconsciousness and pushing him back into the world.

He opened his eyes a fraction, wincing at the sharp stab of dim light. It knifed through his skull and he turned his head to the side to escape it. The room swum sickeningly in response to the movement and he closed his eyes again. After a few moments, he risked opening his eyes again. This time the room remained motionless.

He looked around the room, eyes focusing on on the details of the bare walls and filthy matted carpet. Slowly he came to the realization he was not only laying on his belly, arms stretched out in front of him -he was on someone's bed.

Normally waking up in an unfamiliar location would have brought the fast, hard bite of confusion, but it was as if his mind was shrouded in a thick haze. His responses were slow, senses half dead.

 _Must have been drugged…...head hurts…_ _how long was I out? Where the hell am I?_ Slowly he lifted one hand to gingerly feel at the back of his head only to realize he couldn't move his arm more than a few inches. Confused he looked down and noticed the chains leading from the metal frame of the bed to the thick leather cuffs wrapped around his wrists. While he couldn't turn his head enough to see, he assumed his ankles were bound in a similar manner.

He stared uncomprehending at the restraints for a moment then experimentally he tugged on his arms causing the thick chains that had been looped through the large D-rings to rattle.

 _Why the hell am I chained up?_

"It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to worry I may have hit you too hard."

Bonnie jerked his head towards the voice and regretted it immediately when the room began to swim in a nauseating manner. Groaning he closed his eyes for a few moments then opened them again, Both eyes coming to focus on the figure standing in the doorway.

"You…." he hissed out, rage boiling to the surface, hands clenching into fists. "We trusted you!" He tried to push himself up with his shaking arms but the restraints severely limited his movements. Snarling he jerked at the chains, wanting to get up and wrap his hands around the man's throat and squeeze until his head popped off. "Why? Why did you kill them?" Bonnie blinked back the tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes.

"I had to do it. I didn't want to Bonnie but I had to, it was part of the deal. I couldn't let Cowry scrap my favorite rabbit." Mike smiled when the rabbit lunged at him causing the chains to rattle loudly and the bed frame to creak in protest. Every long guard hair on the rabbit's coat was standing on end making him resemble a giant purple puff ball. Bonnie would have been almost cute if it wasn't for the pinned back ears, the bared teeth and the expression on his features clearly showing how much he wanted to rip him limb from limb.

"Besides they weren't important. Only you. You've always been my favorite. Ever since I saw you I wanted you all to myself. " he reached out to touch the rabbit only to jerk back when the rabbit lunged at him with his jaws open. With a sigh he made his way over to the small nightstand and retrieved a large complex looking muzzle.

"Important? How am I important?" Bonnie turned his head, keeping a close eye on the human they once trusted, a low growl spilling from his throat when he caught sight of the strange mass of thick leather straps and metal buckles dangling from the former night guard's hand.

Mike ignored the question. "The restraints are temporary Bonnie. I had to make sure you wouldn't hurt yourself or try to attack me. Once I break you they will come off." Mike smiled when the rabbit's enraged expression morphed into fear and confusion for a moment.

"Break me?" Bonnie stared at him in open fear, rage draining away. He forced the fear down and let out a rumbling growl, lips curling into a snarl. "You won't break me." The only response he got was a chilling chuckle.

"I will in time." Mike stepped to the head of the bed and before the rabbit could react, slipped the thick loop of leather over his muzzle. Ignoring the muffled protests and curses, he deftly slid the straps over the struggling rabbit's head. He was pleased to see how much fight the rabbit still had in him. It would make it all the more fun to break him.

Despite the pain Bonnie viciously shook his head, trying to free himself from the muzzle only to feel the straps around the back of his head being tightened. Growling he rubbed his head against his arm then against the bed trying to loosen the straps.

"I'll loosen it up later so you can talk but for now it has to be tight. I can't risk you trying to bite me while I tend to your injury." He forced Bonnie's large head down to get a better look at the wound, frowning when he discovered a deep laceration under the matted fur. Deep enough to require a few stitches.

Sighing he got up and walked back over to the nightstand and retrieved a large syringe filled with a clear fluid. "I know you won't believe me when I say this but I really didn't want to hurt you. I still feel bad about hitting you in the back of the head but I had no choice."

 _You're right. I don't believe you._ Bonnie glared at the human, if looks could kill the night-guard would have been a smoldering pile of ash. _You murdered my family, kidnapped me and tied me up! Why should I believe anything you sa- wait….what are you doing with that?_ Crimson eyes widened at the sight of the syringe.

"It's just a mild sedative. Something to help you sleep while I tend to that wound." Mike took the cap off the syringe and tapped it a few times to make sure there were no air bubbles before he slipped the needle into the crook of the rabbits arm, depressing the plunger and pushing roughly half the sedative into the struggling rabbit. "Don't fight it. You've had a long trying day and need rest so you can heal and recover." One hand gently stroked the thick soft fur on the back of the lavender and purple rabbit's neck. He watched Bonnie struggle weakly against the restraints for a moment before sagging against bed, large eyes fluttering shut.

"You were always my favorite." Once he was sure the rabbit was deeply asleep he double checked the restraints before going to the small dingy bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. After carefully cleaning the artificial blood off he stitched the deep wound closed. Once done he put the first aid kit back then pulled a blanket over the resting rabbit.

His dark eyes lingered on the sleeping form for a moment, oily lust slowly coiling deep in his belly. Mike shook his head and shoved the sensations away. Now wasn't the time, he needed to introduce things slowly to the rabbit, wear down his resistance.

With a smile he slowly walked out of the room, lingering in the doorway for a moment to stare at his prize. Bonnie would likely sleep well into tomorrow. Still smiling he made his way to the small living room and plopped down on a couch that was more duct tape then worn leather. He fished the remote out from between the cushions and turned the TV on.

Tomorrow was another day.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"AU, Cyborg anthros, mild torture, non con, M\M, disturbing themes, dark themes, Possible typos, errors. I am not perfect neither is my Beta/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Takes place during the gap between FNAF 2-3./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No humanizations and none of them are possessed/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 15.12px;"chapter four: Dream your Dream /span/span/p  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1049.47px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; border-color: initial initial #333333 initial; border-style: initial initial double initial;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mike jerked awake to the annoying trill of the alarm clock. He grumbled and rolled over, glaring at the hated object. The alarm clock stared back with its bright red numbers, as emotionless as a clock could be. Its blocky electronic letters stated it was seven in the morning. With another annoyed grumble he reached over and slammed a hand on the off button and the annoying trill abruptly stopped./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He sat up and yawned, running one hand through his short dark hair. Sleep had eluded for most the night. After spending a few hours on the couch watching mind numbing late night broadcasting and infomercials, he had turned it off then stumbled into the small spare bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. There he spent a good fifty minutes tossing and turning on the uncomfortable thin mattresses before falling into a light sleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mike pushed off the meager covers and slipped off the bed before shuffling into the kitchen. Despite the lingering tiredness he was excited. Today he would began the rabbit's training./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He felt his way through preparing the coffee maker, dumping the grounds and water into the machine then turning it on, listening to it hiss and sputter its hatred for his very being. I really should get a new one. I think this thing might be evil./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"While he waited for it to brew its evil magic he began to think about the sleeping rabbit. Within a week of working at the restaurant he developed dirty fantasies. Within a month he knew everything he needed to know about the object of his obsession from speaking with the rabbit every chance he got. And now I can fulfill every last one./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"From the first moment he laid eyes on the rabbit, Mike knew he had to have the Bonnie all to himself. Not as a friend or even lover, but as a possession. He wanted to own the rabbit. To slowly break his spirit and turn him into the perfect pet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Need to check on Bonnie, see if he's awake so I can get him to eat something. With one last glance at the hissing coffee machine he made his way out of the kitchen and down the long hall and into the master bedroom. There he lingered in the doorway for a moment, dark eyes roving over the still sleeping form on his bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Still smiling Mike pushed off the door-frame. Instead of going to the bed he walked to the closet and pulled out a small black metal and wood box with large latches on it. "As much as I rather you be awake for this so I can watch your reactions, what I'm about to do is rather uncomfortable. It'll be easier on you if I do this while you are still asleep."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He opened it and pulled out two things. One of which was bottle of lube and the other a small clear tunnel plug, the soft stretchy silicone it was made of ensured it wouldn't hurt much when inserted and could be comfortably worn for extended amounts of time. It would keep that ring of muscle slightly spread so he could stimulate the rabbit without hurting him. It came with the added bonus of being humiliating./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The humiliation it would cause the rabbit was icing on the cake./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I've been preparing for this for months; I wanted to be ready for when I finally got you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mike returned to the bed, pulled the blanket off and placed the objects down. "I know you probably can't hear me but if you can, try to relax, it'll hurt less." He applied some of the slick lube to his fingers then lifted the large spade of a tail out of the way. The slippery fingers were pressed against the small tight ring, slicking it. One finger pushed against the virgin opening slowly forcing it to spread open./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The sleeping rabbits lips curled into a slight snarl while his tail fluffed out in response to the intrusion though he remained trapped in a drugged sleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Relax." Once the digit was in as far as it would go he pulled it out then began to thrust it back in, coating the inner walls with the lubrication to make the insertion of the plug easier on the rabbit. The warmth and tightness surrounding the digit was enticing and the sight of the slender finger gently thrusting in and out of the narrow passage made him shudder in pleasure. The thought of his cock being surrounded by the snug tunnel made the front of his pants tighten./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Relax for me." he coaxed as he worked another lube slicked finger deep within the male, forcing the tight ring to spread open a bit. The rabbits breathing hitched slightly and fluffed out tail twitched violently, trying to lower and protect the vulnerable anatomy from further intrusion. Once he was certain the virgin entrance was well slicked with lube he removed his fingers leaving the twitching rim slightly spread and glistening with lube./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Picking up the soft silicone tunnel plug he carefully smeared the outside of it with lube before pressing it against the rabbits rim, slowly pushing it past the slight resistance. Feeling the rabbit tense underneath his other hand he gently rubs his fingers over the swell of a hip while pressing the plug in a bit deeper, pausing to give the rabbit a chance to adjust./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The large bulbous knot near the base that prevented the plug from slipping out was going to be the worst part but once it was in, the worst would be over. The most the rabbit should feel once he woke up is a bit of discomfort. Best get it over with; he told himself and roughly shoved the bulbous knot past the tense ring. A low snarl of pain spilled from the rabbit's throat while his clawed fingers dug into the sheets, ripping the cheap fabric./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Once the plug was properly seated he leaned over the tensed rabbit, gently rubbing his back and shoulders until he felt Bonnie began to relax again. "Now that wasn't so bad was it? You'll get used to it soon enough."Mike reluctantly got up and pulled the blanket back over the sleeping rabbit then put the lube back into the box.. "The sedative will be wearing off soon so I'm going to go get you some breakfast. I hope you're hungry." He planted a kiss right between the limp ears then turned, heading back into the kitchen, humming, to wash his hands and make them something to eat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Balancing the small tray in his hands he made his way back to the bedroom, on the tray was a small bowl full of warm oatmeal and chopped up fruit along with a tall glass of cold tea. It wasn't the most glamorous of meals but it was simple and shouldn't upset the rabbit's stomach./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mike had learned what Bonnie liked and didn't like to eat through weeks of careful observation and through speaking to the rabbit when he wasn't on stage or busy. It had come as a surprise that Bonnie detested pizza and was more of a carnivore then a herbivore, preferring meat over any vegetables though he did like romaine lettuce and only romaine lettuce. He wouldn't touch any other kind of leafy green./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fruit he would eat on occasion if he was hungry enough./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Walking into the small room he ignored the soft muffled growls and curses and set the small tray down on the floor near the head of the bed. "Your awake, good. I didn't want your breakfast to get cold." reaching up he loosened the thick strap around the rabbits muzzle just enough for him to talk and eat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm not hungry." he hissed out, shifting his lower half about in an attempt to relieve the odd pressure underneath his tail. With an agitated sound he turned his head trying to see what was causing the strange sensation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I know you have to be thirsty" Mike held the cup of cold tea up so the rabbit could drink it. It was understandable the rabbit was a bit grumpy due to the mild discomfort he had to be in but he would get used to the sensations in time. ."You haven't had anything since yesterday so I know you have to be thirsty."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The squirming stopped and Bonnie started at the straw. His mouth was dry and he could still taste the bitter metallic artificial blood. Hesitantly he wrapped his lips around the straw only to be surprised at the oddly pleasant mildly floral taste of the liquid. Eagerly he gulped the contents of the cup down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mike removed the cup once it was empty, happy to see the rabbit was at least willing to drink. But when he offered the rabbit a spoon full of the warm fruit filled oatmeal, the purple and lavender rabbit turned his head away. "You need to eat something."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I told you I am not hungry." he grunted then shifted , tail firmly clamped down. It almost felt like he had to go to the bathroom but not quite./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Something wrong Bonnie?" The spoon was lightly pressed against the rabbit lips only for him to turn his head away again. With a sigh he put the spoon back into the bowl. Maybe the rabbit really wasn't hungry and wasn't just being defiant, after all Bonnie had been severely stressed out and kept drugged for two days./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Bonnie squirmed a bit, hands curling into fists, muzzle heating in embarrassment. "I….I have to go...to the restroom." it came out as a harsh whisper./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You haven't eaten in two days and I know for a fact the day before the restaurant shut down you hadn't eaten so there shouldn't be anything in your system. The mild discomfort you are feeling is from the hollow tunnel plug I put up your backside. I would show you what it's for but you aren't ready yet."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mike couldn't stop the laughter as the rabbits expression rapidly morphed from utter embarrassment to confusion tinged with fear then back to embarrassment. At one point he was sure he saw a hint of disgust while the rabbit turned flushed a deep shade of red./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It's not funny!" Bonnie snapped out, terribly confused and more than a bit embarrassed. "Take it out!" frantically he tugged at the bindings while fighting back the tears./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm not taking it out." Mike was amused greatly by how naive the poor rabbit was. That wonderful innocent naivety was only going to make it easier to break him. "It's not hurting you and while it may be a bit uncomfortable now, you'll get used to it." Before the rabbit could even respond the strap of the muzzle was pulled tight, silencing any protests. "I need to make a quick run to the grocery store and pick up a few things, you should be fine on your own for a bit." Ignoring the angry muffled protests he picked up the tray then left the room, shutting the door behind him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Confidant the rabbit couldn't escape he dropped the tray off in the kitchen then grabbed his keys off the table near the door then left, leaving the rabbit with his thoughts./p  
/div  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

AU, Cyborg anthros, mild torture, non con, M\M, disturbing themes, dark themes, Possible typos, errors. Currently no Beta

Takes place during the gap between FNAF 2-3.

No humanizations and none of them are possessed

Chapter 5: If you go out into the woods today

Mike placed the bags on the cluttered table, his good mood fouled by the traffic and long lines at the store. Angrily he plopped the keys onto the table before putting the groceries away. Raking one hand through his dark unruly hair he glanced out the kitchen window.

Going for a walk to clear his head and get away from the house for a bit was starting to sound like a good idea. The weather was nice and there was nothing around for miles but pristine forest and fields but he didn't want to leave the rabbit alone again so soon. The poor thing had been cooped up in that room for the last several days, his muscles and joints had to be aching by now.

Maybe now would be a good time to take his pet for a walk, after all they could both benefit from some time away from the house and the rabbit had to be frustrated from the lack of movement. With that in mind he walked to the master bedroom and retrieved the heavy chest harness, shock collar and its remote from the closet.

It had taken five minutes to get everything onto the groggy rabbit. He doubled checked the thick reinforced leather straps to make sure nothing was too tight or pinching while enjoying the rabbits confused expression.

Stepping in front of the bed Mike dangled the remote in front of the rabbit. "I know you must be bored of looking at the walls all day and your joints must be stiff by now so we are going for a walk. Now before I let you up there are a few rules you have to follow. If you don't follow my rules then I will have no choice but to use this." he motioned to the remote, thumb pressing down on the small red button.

Before Bonnie could even contemplate what the little black remote went to pain flared through his body. He let out a muffled cry, back arching off the bed. Every nerve ending and sensor felt as if it was on fire. Tears leapt to the corners of his eyes while his ears and tail twitched erratically. Just as fast as it had come the pain stopped. Bonnie collapsed against the bed, fur standing one end, sucking in lungfuls of air through his nose.

"That was on a low setting. I'm going to put it on a higher one just so you know what it feel like." a pair of wide frightened crimson eyes looked up at him, pleading. A sick thrill coursed through him. "I don't want to do it Bonnie. Believe me I don't." Lies, he really wanted to see the rabbits reaction. "But you need to know what will happen if you try to escape, take that collar off or become disobedient."

A faint buzz was the only warning he received before another searing jolt of electricity passed through his frame. White hot pain flashed through him leaving behind glowing trails of embers. His vision darkened at the edges while static filled sounds were wrenched from his throat. Bonnie dropped back against the bed, panting harshly around the muzzle. He didn't even have the strength to finch away from the hand that gently wiped the tears away from his face.

The look of fear and confusion on the rabbit's face combined with the deep dark pools of his dilated pupils was beautiful. "It will hurt only for a little bit. The only time I will ever use it is when I have to. Now the rules are simple, stay down on all four, you are a pet after all. Be obedient. That simple." Mike picked up the thick leather leash and attached it to a large d-ring on the back of the harness then unclipped the cuffs. "Let's go."

"Why do you keep staring at me? I can't be doing anything that fascinating." He growled out, fluffy tail clamped against his ass. Despite the discomfort he shivered a bit when the cool fingers of a breeze plucked at the mohawk of fur running down his back. Lifting his head he sniffed the air, catching the scent of wet grass, damp earth and sweet flowers.

"I just thought you'd be on your hands and knees. You were built to be a bipede." Mike glanced to the rabbit walking besides him in silent awe. Instead of struggling to crawl along on his hands and knees, the rabbit was padding along on all four like a natural quadrupede.

The rabbit snorted in mild agitation. "I was originally built to be a quadruped but they changed their minds at the last moment. They were too damn cheap to do a full rebuild so I still have most my original endoskeleton. It allows me to walk on all four like I was originally designed to or walk upright." One ear swiveled towards the human hopping he wouldn't have to explain the how some of his joints could rotate or move in ways no organic beings could. It was one of the advantages of being a cyborg.

Much to his relief the human stayed silent.

Bonnie refuses to admit it but it felt….good to be walking around. His joints had stopped aching and his muscles no longer felt cramped. He let his mind drift and thoughts wander back to home, to his friends and thoughts of escape.

A slight jerk on the harness snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Lift your tail." came the simple command that sent a trickle of humiliation though the back of his mind. Turning his head away he complied not wanting to be shocked.

"Lift it higher than that."

Bonnie paused, a low growl spilling from his throat. "Why-yaaggggg!" electricity jolted through his frame. Limbs stiffened and joints locked up while muscles spasmed painfully. Panting harshly he turned his head to glare at the human, saliva dripping from his lips.

"When I give you a command I expect you to obey without hesitation. Now, lift your tail all the way up." Mike kept his thumb on the power button, intently watching the rabbit.

Bonnie swallowed hard and looked away, shame causing his muzzle to flush. Hesitantly he lifted the fluffy spade of a tail all the way up.

"Don't looks so ashamed. No one else can see you." Mike reached over and lightly trailed his hand over the soft thick fur, fingers following the curve of the rabbits hip. Feeling the muscles tense and the rabbit shifting his weight he tugged on the leash in warning. "I will touch you when I want and where I want to and you will allow it."

"I don't want you touching me." he hissed out. Pulling his lower lip through the dull front teeth he tried to ignore the wandering hand. When it drifted near the underside of one thigh he shifted away from the touch and regretted it immediately when another searing jolt passed through his body. Jaw muscles seized. The chemical taste of blood danced across his tongue.

With a groan he lowered his head and closed his eyes, flanks heaving with each shallow breath.

"Now we are going to try this again. Each time you resist me I will turn the power to your collar up a notch." Mike put his hand back on the rabbits hip, feeling him tense but not pull away. He knew he was rushing things a bit but he didn't have the patience to take things any slower.

He touched the base of the large fluffy tail noting how it jerked slightly but didn't lower. As tempting as it was to go lower he knew the rabbit would tolerate only so much.

Bonnie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the hand moved away from his tail, the tension draining from his body. A hard tug on the leash had him moving again. The embarrassment came back full force when a cool breeze ruffled the fur on the backs of his thighs and underneath his tail.

The deeper they went into the woods the more Bonnie forgot about his exposed back-end, becoming more and more enthralled with everything around him. The sounds of birds in the branches above, the smell of damp earth, grass and flowers, the strange brightly colored winged bugs. One of which he tried to eat out of curiosity, promptly spitting it back out when he discovered how bitter it was.

Mike led the rabbit through forest for the better part of two hours before turning and making for home with a tired rabbit in tow. Maybe now his pet would be a little less defiant.


	5. Chapter 5

AU, Cyborg anthros, mild torture, non con, M\M, disturbing themes, dark themes, No Beta at the moment so there will be errors

Chapter six

 **Chapter Text**

Mike leaned back in the chair, socked feet propped up on the edge of the bed, Animatronic Manual in one hand. The portions dealing with complex systems he skipped over for the most part since he wasn't a tech and couldn't make heads or tails of the complicated technical words.

Every once in awhile he'd glance up at the sleeping rabbit that was sprawled out on the bed. The rabbit had been so exhausted after the long walk in the woods it had taken only a small amount of encouragement to get him onto the bed.

The long ears twitched every once in awhile and the long clawed fingers curled into a fists. He could only guess at what the rabbit was dreaming. Having a nightmare more than likely.

Mike looked at his watch, noting the time. Closing the book he got up and made his way to the kitchen. It wouldn't be long before the rabbit woke up and no doubt he'd give into the need to eat something today. He laid the book on the kitchen table then retrieved a bowl of oatmeal smothered with fruit from the fridge and popped it into the microwave.

Once it was done he retrieved the bowl and returned to the master bedroom. As predicted, the rabbit was awake.

Bonnie had woken up alone and for that he was grateful. Angrily rubbed the tears that had gathered at the edges of his eyes. He refused to let the human see him cry.

The nightmare had felt so real. He could still feel their accusing eyes on him, blaming him for not saving them. Deep down he knew there had been nothing he could have done but the lingering guilt remained.

One ear flicked towards the doorway."I told you, I'm not hungry." his insides contradicted him by clenching painfully, demanding substance.

"Your body needs food even if you are not hungry. I can always force feed you if I have to. Hopefully it won't come down to that." Mike knelt before the bed and pressed a spoon full of warm oatmeal to the rabbits lips. "You can either eat it or have it force feed to you. Your choice." Mike suspected threatening to remove even more of the rabbits freedom would compel him to eat. He really didn't want to resort to forcing food down the rabbit's throat via a tube.

Much to his relief the rabbit gave into his body's need for substance and hesitantly opened his mouth for the spoon.

To say Bonnie hated being feed like an invalid was like saying King Kong was tall. He forced himself to swallow the warm mushy mess,barely tasting it. When his stomach stop feeling as if it was going to collapse in on itself he turned his head and refused to open his mouth. He still had some control left.

Mike put the spoon in the bowl then got up and went to the kitchen, He left the bowl on the counter to clean latter. The rabbit had eaten most the oatmeal before refusing to eat any more. It was a small victory in his book. He returned to the room to find the rabbit dozing, large head resting on one arm.

Reclaiming his chair he propped his feet up on the edge of the bed and resumed reading. It was some time later when he noticed the rabbit had not only woken up, but was shifting uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong? You've been squirming around for several minutes now."

Bonnie looked away, muzzle rapidly heating. "I….I have to…..go." the pressure in his bladder was rapidly becoming unbearable.

Mike's smile morphed into a grin. He knew exactly what the rabbit wanted but pretended otherwise. He placed the manual on the nightstand on the then looked up toward the rabbit. " Where exactly are you planning on going?."

Bonnie whined softly.. The idea of …...peeing on himself was far too embarrassing and too gross for him to even contemplate doing. Muzzle flushing red he looked away."I have to pee." it came out as a harsh whisper.

"I can't hear you. You'll have to speak up." He inched closer, enjoying the others humiliation. It was all part of the breaking processes.

"I…." Bonnie swallowed hard, utterly and completely humiliated. " I have to pee. Let me up so I can use the bathroom. Please." he turned his head back towards the human, eyes pleading."You can even go with me to make sure I don't run off." though he wasn't sure he could relieve himself with the human watching him.

Mike got up and went to the closet. "I made preparations just for such an eventuality. It's not like I can let you wet the bed or put a diaper on you. That would be too embarrassing for the both of us."

Bonnie let out a groan of relief at not being put in diapers. He was certain he'd die just from the embarrassment. That sense of relief quickly evaporated when Mike returned to the bed, holding an object he recognized immediately. His muzzle flushed bright red and his eyes widened. "You have to be kidding me! I'm not using that!"

"You don't get a choice in this. I'm the one in control so you have to do what I tell you to." Mike grinned even more, admiring the faint red hue that was visible through the short fur around the rabbits muzzle. "Its this or pee on yourself which will result in me having to clean you off and change the sheets and I assure that's not something either of us wants."

"Can't you just let me use the bathroom? I won't go anywhere. I promise." he hissed out, lifting his broad his slightly to relieve some of the pressure on his bladder.

"I can't do that Bonnie and you know it. Now lift your hips up a bit." he waited patiently for his captive to comply knowing the rabbit could hold it only for so long. He didn't have to wait long. The moment the rabbit complied, Mike slipped the metal bed pan underneath him, making sure to nestle it against the rabbits sheath.

"Do you have to watch me? Can't you turn your back or something?" It was bad enough he had to use the horrid little thing, being watched made it all the worse!

"Just pretend as if I'm not here." he rocked back on his heels, hands crossed over his chest. Waiting.

"Easy for you to say." Bonnie muttered, dropping his head between his outstretched arms, closing his eyes and desperately trying to pretend the human wasn't watching. Humiliating or not his body did what it had to do much to his relief, his overly full bladder emptied itself.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Mike ruffled the thick ruff of fur between the rabbits tense shoulders, smirking at the soft groan. He reached underneath the rabbit, retrieved the bedpan and promptly emptied in the toilet, cleaned it and put it back into the closet.

"I am curious about something. You seem rather naive about a lot of things so I'm curious as how did you know that was a bed pan."

Bonnie kept his head between his arms, ears folding back."The restaurant was holding a spring carnival and had closed off part of the parking lot for it. There were some rides, lots of booths and a few of those bounce houses. The kids loved it. When it closed for the day we were all helping the staff move things inside for the night. I was hit by a car." Technically it was a delivery van but that didn't matter. "It was dark and I guess the driver didn't see me since he didn't have his headlights on. The impact broke both my legs and messed up my knee pretty badly. I couldn't walk, I couldn't even stand so I have no choice but to use that horrid thing!"

"But it was better than the alternative wasn't it?" Mike asked.

The human had a point but it didn't make him feel any better. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"If it doesn't rain latter, I'll take you on another walk in the woods." Pretending as if nothing had happened Mike sat back down and retrieved the manual then resumed reading.

Bonnie lifted his head and rested it on his forearm, crimson eyes focused on the far wall. He didn't want to go back to sleep due to the nightmares waiting for him and he sure the hell didn't want to talk to the human so he remained silent, trying not to think about home.

His gaze eventually fell on the thick cuffs around his wrists and a plan to escape began to form in his mind. He tugged at the restraints noting the chains were too strong for him to break easily or slip his hands out of the cuffs easily even if he broke his wrists or fingers.

Bonnie leaned forward and gripped the thick leather strap with his lips, grimacing at the bitter taste of the leather. Carefully he maneuvered the leather strap and metal buckle with his lips and tongue quickly discovering he could easily undo both cuffs.

Hope swelled inside his chest. He could escape. A cautious glance confirmed the human was preoccupied with the manual. As tempting as it was to undo the cuffs and make a run for it Bonnie knew the human would use the shock collar that still around his neck to drop him.

Bonnie laid his head back down. He had to wait for the right opportunity like when the former night guard left the house for an extended amount of time. Until then he would have to endure the humiliation but that seemed like a small price to pay for a chance to escape.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Chapter seven: he Great Escape/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"AU, Cyborg anthros, mild torture, non con, M\M, disturbing themes, dark themes, No Beta at the moment so there will be errors/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Bonnie pushed away from the locked door and ran down the hallway. He skidded on the slippery tiles as he took a hard turn, nearly colliding with the wall./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He had to get to them before it was too late./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Please hang on, I'll save you this time, I promise! He had failed every other time but this time it would be different. He would save his family from the deranged night guard./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He had to save them this time./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The purple rabbit charged into the large main room and skidded to a halt, panting heavily. Frantically he looked around, panic and worry welling up in his chest. Much to his relief there were no puddles of rapidly drying artificial blood, no body parts. With a relieved sigh he looked around, crimson eyes scanning the gloom for his family./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Foxy?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The former pirate stood with his back turned, shoulders hunched in defeat, head and tail lowered. He didn't turn around. "Bonnie lad, you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened. You didn't fail us." his voice low, full of deep regret and grief./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I tried to save you…..I couldn't….I tried so hard…." Bonnie choked back soft sob. He took a few steps towards the fox." I tried, I really tried…"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""That you did. But you need to stop blaming yourself. There was nothing you could have done lad. None of us blame you."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Bonnie looked away, hot tears dripped down the sides of his muzzle,leaving tracks on the short fur. What the fox said next made him jerk his head up./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""...Wake up and escape."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Bonnie stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the fox, pulling the smaller male into a tight embrace. "I won't forget any of you." something warm and wet seeped into his fur. Forehead wrinkling in concern he pulled back a bit and looked down. "Foxy….." the words died in his throat to be replaced with a high pitched wail of fear./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"In his arms was the grisly remains of the fox, one arm and one leg missing, large deep gashes covering the slender torso allowing bits of entrails to bulge through the slashes. Artificial blood coated the fox's limp body and his arms and chest./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bonnie jolted awake, a scream building in his throat, Panic and fear clawing wildly at the back of his mind. Frantically he looked around, somewhat relieved to see the same dull walls and filthy floor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Slowly his breathing leveled out and his racing thoughts calmed so he could think./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He had to escape. He wasn't going to wait around for the night guard to torment him some more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Working quickly he leaned forward and grasped the thick leather strap with his mouth, slowly working it through the buckle while one ear swiveled towards the doorway listening for footsteps./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The moment the leather strap loosened up he jerked his hand free then began to work on the other one. Once it was off he twisted around and with a bit of difficulty got the last two straps off. He scrambled off the bed, ears straining for any sound. Hearing nothing he inched to the door and pushed it open, heart hammering against his chest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Nothing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stepping out into the hallway he limped down it, joints aching from the lack of movement. He entered the small kitchen and began to rifle through drawers, searching for a map. While he had long committed Jeremy's address to memory and how to get there from the restaurant, he had no idea of where he was or how to reach his only ally from his current location./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After digging through several drawers full of junk he found a stained badly folded map which he plopped down on the counter. Once he got it unfolded and spread out, he carefully studded it, committing all the routes that lead to the street Jeremy lived on to memory./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bonnie left the map on the counter and exited through the back door, making sure to shut it despite the growing excitement and urge to run. Leaving the door open would immediately alert the human when he returned home to his escape and he needed every spare minute he could get. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Only when that was done did he turn and run. Breaking into a dead run, pushing everything he had to its limits. He plowed through the forest, ignoring the branches that grabbed and pulled at his fur./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When he became too exhausted to run any more he stopped. Hunched over and sucking in large lungfuls of air, fur damp with sweat, legs trembling violently. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once his breathing slowed he straightened back up with a grimace. He had to find a road and orient himself then put as much distance as possible between him and his captor before night fall./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But first he had to do something about the...thing. Bonnie placed one hand against the tree and braced himself for what he had to do. Biting down on his tongue he reached around, feeling underneath the fluffed out tail for the rim of the style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Pull it out fast, get it over and done with/span, he told himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Squeezing his eyes shut he sucked in a shallow breath and held it, clawed fingers tightly gripped the soft rim of the plug. With a hard quick jerk the horrible thing came out. Pain flared hot and fast through his pelvic frame. "Fuck!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He flung the wretched thing as far away as possible. His ass was going to be sore for the rest of the day but that was better than suffering the humiliation of having that...thing up his backside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The shock collar came next. It took a few minutes to get the large buckle undone before flinging into the woods as well. Bonnie let out a relieved sigh and rubbed his neck, happy to get it off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was early evening when he stumbled across a road. He followed it, ducking into the woods when he spotted the distant shine of headlights, resuming his quest when the vehicle had passed. He followed the winding ribbon of blacktop until he found a road sign. A quick search of the map in his memory confirmed he was headed in the right direction./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The rabbit continued his journey unto the sky began to turn a faint pink and yellow as dawn rapidly approached. He stepped back into the dark sheltering woods and moved a short distance into the forest, searching for cover to hide in. It didn't take him long to find a dead tree that had fallen against another tree creating a small natural cave of branches covered in mounds of dead leaves./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bonnie crawled into the small cavity and curled up, long ears pressed flat to protect them from the branches. He was asleep within a matter of moments. And this time there were no nightmares to tear him from his slumber./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


	7. Chapter 7

div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
h3 class="title" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; text-align: center;" /h3  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1049.47px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongInto the Out Of /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"( AU, Cyborg anthros, disturbing themes, dark themes, minor gore, No Beta at the moment so there will be errors )/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"(AN: Just like the last chapter this hasn't been Beta'ed yet and I'm still editing this chapter and the last one)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The days blended together ,each one blurring into the next. Not that he had been actively counting the days so he paid little attention to the passage of time since it didn't matter any more. There were no parties to plan, no appearances to worry about, no special events. Time was meaningless to him now. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Bonnie paused to dip his muzzle into a cool trickle of a stream, long ears flicking back and forth while he drank deeply from the clear water. Once his thirst was quenched he turned and trotted away only to pause again to nibble on some young leaves, spiting the bitter things back out. He had been experimenting with the plant life, trying a little of everything in an attempt to find something, anything to take the edge off the deep ache in his belly. So far everything had been too bitter, too dry or just plain nasty./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"A small part of him wished he had the foresight to have taken a small amount of food with him but there hadn't been time./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He paused again when he came to a clearing in the dense woods. A black oily serpent lay before him. A quick check of the memorized map confirmed his goal was across the road and a short distance down it./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Crimson eyes glanced to either side of the road. No shimmer of head lights, no soft rumble of an engine. He waited for a few moments before stepping onto the cold dark expanse of highway. He was halfway across when he heard the rumble rapidly approaching./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Instead of daring across the road he made the mistake of turning his head. The bright head lights seared his sensitive eyes and he froze in place, like a deer in the headlights. His mind frantically commanded his body to move but his joints remained locked even as the roar of the engine filled his ears./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Agony flashed across his mind and his ears were filled with the sickening crunch of bone and shriek of tires. He felt himself being thrown several feet before impacting, hard, with the road. Panic, fear and adrenaline surged through his systems. He leapt to his feet and took off into the woods, leaving a trail of dark splatters on the dead grass./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Heart pounding and panic clawing at the back of his mind he raced towards his goal no longer caring if someone saw him. He plowed through the tall weeds and bushes, leaping over a fallen log while branches snagged his fur and roots threatened to trip him. Through the thick trees he could see the pale shimmer of light emitting from a not too distant porch light./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Despite the gnawing agony spreading through his legs and pelvic frame Bonnie kept moving even when it became harder to breath and he was coughing up sticky chemical flavored fluids. The edges of his vision began to darken and fear spiked again./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He had to make it. /spanbr /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He had to./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The small house came into view and he picked up the pace, stumbling now like a drunk. His legs began to collapse every few steps but he willed his body on./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Almost there. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Blood flecked his lips and his breathing became ragged./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Even as the world began to swim in a nauseating manner he forced his failing body to keep moving, fear, pain and panic swamping his mind as he clawed at the white door in front of him like a wild beast leaving shallow gouges in the wood./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"As the dark threads of unconsciousness gripped his mind the last thing he heard was the click of a lock and squeak of unoiled hinges./span/p  
/div 


	8. Chapter 8

Home Sweet Home…. sort of

( AU, Cyborg anthros, disturbing themes, dark themes, minor gore, No Beta at the moment so there will be errors )

Jeremy paced the length of the living room, pale hands clutching the cell phone like a worry stone. The dried blood splattered his clothing making the cloth stick to him like a second skin.

Helplessness set his teeth on edge, winding his anxiety and worry tighter by the second until it felt as if he would shatter. Tension filled the spacious living room like a thick cloud. He glanced the closed door of the master bedroom where his step-sister worked to save his friend's life.

The last thing he had been expecting to show up at his door at three in the morning was a mangled purple rabbit teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. There had been no time to panic or even ask questions. All he could do was lead the rabbit to the main bed room, throw off the comforter- it had been a gift and he didn't want it to be ruined- then help the rabbit onto the bed. A short call to his step-sister had her scrambling out of bed and arriving at his house at record speeds.

Jeremy tightened his grip on the cell phone as he fought the urge to open the door and help his sister but he knew he'd be a hindrance. She was a trained nurse, he wasn't. He barely knew basic first aid.

There had been no worrisome cursing or sounds coming from the room so he suspected Ellie had everything well at hand.

The sound of the door opening pulled him from his grim thoughts. Upon seeing his step-sister's once pristine white lab coat splattered with small mosaics of dark red he thought the worst. "How is he?"

"Broken ribs, fractured ulna, may have some internal injuries….he's unconscious right now but he'll live. Of that I'm sure." Ellie sighed and shed her ruined lab coat. "I have some vacation time saved up and I've been meaning to take them so I can keep a close eye on him. I can order any supplies I need online and have it delivered here. The only thing I won't be able to get are things like pain killers but I don't know enough about his physiology to give him anything like that anyway. I won't lie, he's going to be hurting but there's not a whole lot I can do about it except make him as comfortable as possible."

"Ellie I'll pay you back-

"You don't need to Jeremy. " she got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'm going to go back to my house and get somethings, like some clothes and more supplies and the like. Shouldn't take me more than twenty minutes. I want you to call me if he wakes up or anything happens."

Jeremy nodded and walked his step-sister to the door, watching her get into her car and drive off. He closes the door and locks it, not in the mood for more unwanted guests then makes his way back to the bedroom.

Bonnie is still deeply unconscious, bloody tongue hanging out of his muzzle, chest slowly rising and falling with each steady breath. Jeremy can't help the pang of sympathy upon seeing the battered rabbit. Leaning over he tugs the thick quilt over the slumbering rabbits form, tucking it around his shoulders.

Jeremy looked down at his shirt, horrified to see the dark stains covering most the front of it. He looked back up at the rabbit then hesitantly made his way to the master bathroom, leaving the door ajar just in case before stripping the ruined clothing off. Leaving it in a heap near the trash can to be thrown out in the morning he turned the shower on and didn't bother to wait for the water to heat up before getting in, scrubbing the dried blood and sweat off his skin.

Once done he roughly toweled off and put on a pair of faded grey sweats and short sleeve shirt then made his way to the overstuffed threadbare chair next to the bed and plopped down in it. Jeremy looked over to the beds only occupant and felt a pain of sympathy. He had a distinct feeling he wasn't getting any sleep tonight


End file.
